Save Me
by sethsduck17
Summary: Paige relives her worst nightmare...will Spinner stick around? Will she finally be able to put it all behind her in the end? R&R PLEASE...you'll get a cookie...FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1-Missing  
  
"Honeybee, are you almost ready to go?" No answer came from their bedroom.  
"Paige? We're gonna be late!" Still no answer. Spinner pushed open the door to the bedroom,  
"Paige?" He walked through the room, taking in the rumpled clothes from last night in a pile on the floor by the foot of the bed. The unmade bed. All these things that were so natural for him, but so completely unnatural for Paige. She would have cleaned it up, scolded him or something. Instead, the room looked exactly the same as when he left that morning. Thinking that she spent the night with Ash again, he picked up the phone to call her.  
"Hello?"  
"Sean...hey. Where's Ash?"  
"Uuhhh...I think she went out. She wasn't here when I got home. Why, what's up?"  
"I just wondered if Paige was with her. We have to go see Manny and she's not here."  
"Call her cell, I dunno." With that, Spinner hung up the phone and shook his head. He loved Ash, but what the hell did she see in Sean? Sean had never been his favorite person. He thought he was a bad-ass, but in fact deep down, he was scared of something. Glancing at the clock, Spinner grabbed the keys to his Jeep and ran out the door.

"Mom, I told you, I'm not going to call him!!" Paige declared indignantly.  
"Paige, he's your fiancé! He deserves to know!"  
"Right now, I'm gonna let it be. I have some things to think over and I can't be near him when I am.  
"Honey. I know that-"  
"No you don't know!! You don't know what I'm feeling, or what I'm thinking! Just drop it ok?" Paige stalked off towards her room and slammed the door while Mrs. Michaelchuck just sat there with her mouth open.  
Paige sat cross legged on her bed while letting the warm breeze roll over her. -I'm 21, I need to stop acting like I'm a child and deal with this!!- she thought to herself. –I'll call him, I swear I will...I just need to get out of here for a while.- With that thought in mind, she cautiously walked out, wanting to avoid another confrontation with her mom. Luckily she was nowhere in sight. She closed the front door and walked down the familiar street to the drugstore. Her parents had moved to Bardell after her sophmore year in high school. At first she had been terrified. But when she found that Dean was no longer there, she relaxed a little bit and even made friends. Eventually she came to call this home, although she did make frequent trips back to Toronto.  
She heard the bell tinkle as she pushed the door open and headed straight for the magazine and makeup aisle. Finally after an hour of deliberating, she made her way up to the register with her items. She dumped them all on the counter, without looking up, and began to rummage through her purse.  
"Is this going to be all miss?" the bored cashier asked.  
"Yeah this is it," she answered finally looking up after her successful retrieval of her money.  
"Paige!" the cashier exclaimed. "Well how are you? Haven't seen you in...oh about six years right?" Paige just stood there motionless until finally, two words escaped.  
"Oh shit."

"Manny I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't find Paige," Spinner hurriedly explained.  
"Spin, it's ok!" she exclaimed with a tinkling laugh. "We can do this without her, it'll be fine. Where did we last leave off last time?"  
"Uuuhhh...wrong one to ask," he shrugged helplessly. She gave a rueful sigh and got up from her desk to retrieve a book.  
"So do you think she went off with Ash maybe?"  
"I have no idea. I called her house, Sean answered and said she wasn't there."  
"You don't know yet, do you?" she asked him.  
"Know what, that they're together? Or that they're apparently living together now too?"  
"Umm...the last one. Ok, her proposed to her last month. I'm planning their wedding too."  
"No way. Paige would definitely know and have told me."  
"Actually they kinda wanted to keep it on the DL"  
"That's messed up."  
"Yeah. So anyway-we were...talking about flowers."  
"Oh great, the one thing, well one of the many things, I know nothing about."  
"Well, I am the wedding planner. I can help. Let's just go to the florist and look at some."  
"Joy," he muttered. Manny gave him a look. He shrugged helplessly and followed her out to her car.

"Oh. My. God," was all Paige could get out.  
"So what's going on? Do you live here now?" he asked as he looked at her just like he used to. Paige opened her mouth to speak, but nothing ever came out. She kept stammering and backing away from the cash register until she finally turned and fled. She couldn't stop running until she was at least 2 blocks away, exhausted from her random mile-yard-dash, and collapsed on a bench near by. Paige closed her eyes and leaned her back on the bench, letting the sun shine on her face as the memory that she shut out six years ago came flooding back very much unwelcome.


	2. The Reason

Ch2-The Reason  
  
"Dude, I had to look at flowers all friggen day," Spinner said to Jimmy as they sat there at the crowded bar drinking their beers.  
"And? I had to do that with Hazel," he replied.  
"Me. Flowers. Anyone else miss that connection?" he asked looking around. Besides Jimmy, Craig Sean (who came because of Craig) and Marco were also there.  
"I think it's sweet. I don't know why men can't like or look at flowers. I like them," Marco stated. Spinner just started at him and kept his mouth shut. Years ago when Marco came out, Spinner came down on him. He called him names and tried to avoid him even. But eventually Marco found him and confronted him. He called him a basher then walked away trying not to cry. Spinn bought it up to Craig later on that night and he agreed.  
"Dude, just because he's gay doesn't mean that he's not Marco. He's still the same guy you were friends with."  
"No, the guy I was friends with, liked girls."  
"Get off it!! If you can't just be leave it alone, leave him alone!! You're supposed to be his friend, not his personal attacker." Spinner thought back to that while staring at him.  
"Spin?" Marco's voice snapped him to attention.  
"What?"  
"Do I have something on me or something? Why are you staring at me?"  
"Sorry. I guess I zoned out," he said apologetically.  
"Yeah, Paige ran off on him last night," Sean said putting in his two cents. Spinner turned to give him an evil-death-glare while Craig turned towards his friend in surprise.  
"What?! Spin, what's going on?" he asked.  
"Nothing," he growled while still glowering at Sean. -Who the hell does he think he is? Telling everyone that my fiancé ran off. I'll call her cell later and she'll tell me what's up. Then I can give Sean what's good for him.-  
  
"Paige? Oh my God is that you?" a vaguely familiar voice broke through Paige's thoughts. She cracked one eye open and leaned her head back down and found a girl with curly auburn hair standing in front of her. She was fairly tan, had bright blue eyes and a smile on. Paige felt a flicker of recognition through her, but for her life, couldn't remember who she was.  
"Umm...hi," she said uncomfortably.  
"It's me, Lisa!" the girl squealed.  
"Oh my God!! Lisa Winthrop?" The girl nodded her head and Paige's jaw dropped. Lisa Winthrop had been her best-friend in Bardell for the few years she was there. Paige left to go back to Toronto and they tried to keep in touch through college, but it didn't work out. Still though, this couldn't be her Lisa. Her Lisa had frizzy red hair, glasses with brown eyes, braces and was slightly overweight. Nonetheless, she took Paige under her wing and to her surprise, Lisa was really fun and popular! She knew all the guys and talked to everyone. Apparently nothing had changed, because here she was, talking to her best-friend from 3 years ago.  
"You look great!" Paige exclaimed.  
"Thanks, you do too!! So are you visiting?"  
"Umm...kinda. I'm taking a breather from my life right now," she tried to explain. Lisa gave her a questioning look, cocked her head and sat down next to Paige.  
"What's goin on Paige?"  
"Ok, well...remember Spinner?" Lisa nodded her head affirmatively and she continued. "Well, we're getting married. I mean we're engaged but don't have a date set yet. Well, well decided to go see Manny, she became a wedding a planner. I mean we started planning it all out and...I don't know. I freaked. I had to get away, I felt suffocated and I couldn't hide out in Toronto so I came back."  
"Does Spinn knows what's going on?"  
"No, I haven't talked to him yet," Paige answered while looking at the ground.  
Bumbles!" Lisa exclaimed using her name for Paige. "He probably thinks you left him! I bet he's freaking out something awful."  
"I know...but I can't call him."  
"Why not?" Lisa demanded.  
"Because when and if I call, he's going to give me the third degree. I ran away from all that. Just for a little while?" Paige pleaded with her.  
"Paige..." she shot her a look that was equivalent to puppy eyes and Lisa sighed.  
"Fine. But promise me that you'll do it soon."  
"Ok, promise."  
  
"You've reached my cell. Sorry that I can't talk right now, but leave your name and message and I'll call you back!"  
"Paige, pick up your phone. Where are you? Are you ok?" Spinner asked. Finally he sighed. "Just...call me-please." He hung up, hanging his head, feeling slightly defeated. He walked over to their couch and raked his hair in his hands. Where was she? Was she ok, was she hurt? Did she runaway? All these questions and more kept flooding his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't think up a single reason for his fiancé to run out on him. 


	3. The Phone Call

Ch 3- The Phone Call  
  
"Spinner?"  
"Who is this?" he asked that afternoon.  
"Lisa, Paige's friend."  
"Lisa? Are you the one that came here a few times? From Bardell right?"  
"Yeah that's me," she said as she swallowed hard. Paige didn't know she was calling him, she used the excuse that she forgot her phone and so Paige lent hers to Lisa.  
"So...what can I help you with?" he asked sounding tired. "Paige isn't here if you you're looking for her."  
"Yeah...that's why I'm calling. I know where she is."  
"What?! Where is she? Is she ok? Have you seen her?" he fired at her.  
"First off-she's here in Bardell. Yes she's ok and yes I have. I'm on her phone right now. She doesn't want you to know where she is but I think you need to know. That way you won't lose as much sleep at night, I mean knowing she's safe and all."  
"She's in Bardell?" he asked incredulously. "What is she doing there?"  
"She said she had to get away, do some thinking."  
"She couldn't think here?!"  
"She told me that you would bombard her with questions and things."  
"Oh, fine. She thinks I suffocate her? Fine, she'll have it her way. I'll just leave her alone," he said suddenly agitated. Paige ran off just to think? She could have told him! He wasted his time sitting there, wondering for her safety, her health, and she wanted to think??!!  
"Spinner!!" Lisa's voice came back into his ear again. How long she had been calling his name, he didn't know.  
"What?" he snapped at her, still mad about Paige.  
"She saw Dean." 


	4. Clubbing

Ch 4- Clubbing  
  
Spinner woke up and groaned. After getting his call from Lisa, he had called Craig up to go back out drinking. All he remembered was Lisa telling him that Paige had seen Dean and he had responded something like if he had smothered her so much, fine. Tell her to go have fun with her old boyfriend. It didn't register in his mind until now exactly who Dean was. Dean wasn't her ex, Dean was that bastard who raped her all those years ago and then started to say things when he saw her. Spinner stumbled up, grabbed some clothes (hoping they were clean and matching) and headed for the bus station.  
  
"Paige, honey! Door!" Paige's mom called up the stairs. Figuring it was Lisa, she bounded down the stairs.  
"Ok so have I told you yet that I-" She stopped short, again, when she found it was Dean, not Lisa, at the door.  
"Spirit."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I can't come by just to say hi?" he asked trying to seem as though he was innocent.  
"No. No you can't. I thought you moved. Why are you back?"  
"Parents divorced. I used to think it ruined my life, but now..."  
"Now it ruined mine," she snapped at him running back up the stairs and slamming her door.  
"Oh dear! I'm so sorry about that," Mrs. Michealchuck said she rushed back into the room.  
"Don't worry about it m'am. I can come back later." With that, he left Paige's home behind him.  
  
"Lisa, he came over today!" Paige exclaimed to her friend that night over the phone.  
"Who did? Spinner?"  
"No!! Dean!"  
"Did he try anything? Or was he just being an asshole?"  
"When is Dean not an asshole?" she muttered.  
"Right. Well, do you honestly think that he'll try anything? I mean...he already messed you up. Why do it again?"  
"Why not? I mean hell, he had fun didn't he?" she responded bitterly.  
"Hey. Let's go somewhere. There's this club downtown and we can rub up on all the hot guys that are actually semi-decent. And I'll be with you and make sure nothing happens," she threw in as a blanket comforter.  
"Lis...I don't know..."  
"Come on, please?" she begged. After 20 minutes of begging, Paige finally gave in. They made plans for later that night and Paige hung up feeling less than comfortable.  
  
Spinner dropped into his seat next to the window and leaned his head back against the seat. He had barely made the bus and after sprinting to the ticket counter and then sprinting again to the bus, she was winded. The bus started to go and Spinn stared out the window. The landscape started to blur together as his eyes grew heavy and drooped as his thoughts drifted to Paige. She had run away to think, but had accidentally found Dean. Who knew what could happen? Well Spinner didn't, but he wasn't just going to sit around at home and let something happen. He'd be damned if something happened to Paige again. He'd be damned.  
  
"Lisa, are you sure about this?" Paige asked uncertainly. Lisa had Paige all decked out in "club attire" and she couldn't help but think about what happened last time she had gotten all dressed up like this.  
"Yes Paige, you look fine!" Lisa exclaimed exasperated as she told Paige this for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Come on, let's go," she declared as she dragged Paige out of the door. When they got to the club, Paige could hear the pulsing bass coming from within and she reluctantly opened her door.  
  
"Gavin! What a surprise! Did Paige finally call you?" Mrs. Michealchuck exclaimed.  
"Hi Mrs. Michealchuck. No Paige didn't call me, Lisa did. Is Paige here?" he asked trying to keep the feeling out of his voice.  
"No I'm sorry, you missed her. Lisa took her out; they were all dressed up."  
"Oh," he replied as he started to feel his spirits sink. "Do you have any idea when she'll be back?"  
"No honey I don't. But if you like you can stay here in the guest room. I think they went to some club..." Mrs. Michaelchuck told him as she disappeared inside. Spinner followed her inside and stuck his stuff in a room and then went out to explore. Who knew...maybe find a club...  
  
"So where are you from?" Paige tried to concentrate as she looked at the man across from her. Chris was nice, very good looking, funny, a good dancer...but not Spinner.  
"Oh, umm...I'm from Toronto," she told him halfheartedly. "My family moved here and I'm just visiting old friends."  
"Why did you move to Bardell of all places?" he asked. Paige sighed and looked around.  
"I...have to used the restroom. Excuse me," she told him as she wound her way across the dance floor and into the bathroom. She leaned her head against the tile and sighed. Normally she loved clubbing, what was with her tonight? She decided not to go back to Chris, but instead find some guy and just dance. No conversation, no problem. When she opened the door however, she found a problem.  
  
Spinner wandered around downtown aimlessly. He was starting to get tired and about to turn around and go back to Paige's when someone called her name. He turned around uncertainly and found Ben, one of Paige's friends, waving at him. He had met Ben a few times before when he had come to visit Paige and they had gotten along pretty well. Keeping all this in mind, he walked over to Ben.  
"Hey man! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Not much, trying to find Paige," he explained.  
"Paige? She's here?"  
"Yeah, Lisa called earlier and told me she came here. She ran off a few days ago."  
"Dude, we should all have a party! I had no idea she was back!" he happily exclaimed.  
"Yeah...hey where's the closest club at?" he asked Ben.  
"About 10 blocks over. Why?"  
"I heard they went to a club. You wanna go?"  
"Yeah! Let's go get us some ass!!" Spinner shook his head as he followed Ben as they walked to his car.  
  
"Dean! Go away, please," she said as she tried to edge her way past him.  
"Paige, listen to me," he said calmly trying to keep her cornered.  
"No. I don't want to listen. I don't want to see you!! Don't you get it Dean? You ruined my life. You raped me Dean. You raped me and ever since then my life has been sheer hell."  
"You know Spirit, you're hot when you get pissed off," he said as he traced her low neckline, dangerously close to her breasts.  
"Don't touch me," she said as she swatted his arm off of her, trying again to shove her way past him. He let her go and then caught her around her middle and pulled her back to him.  
"Let's dance Spirit?" he murmured in her ear.  
"Dean, no!" He pulled her out on the dance floor and started to thrust himself to go with the music. Paige tried to go along with it and back away from him at the same time. Suddenly the song ended and he was there at her side again.  
"You liked that?" he asked and she could tell that he was starting to get a little tipsy, not to mention aroused and she tried to find Lisa, but she was nowhere in sight. Dean was pulling her towards the door and she was fighting every step of the way. He eventually won and got her to his car and took off, leaving the club far behind them. 


	5. Night Under the Stars

Ch5- Night Under the Stars  
  
A/N: Some content is in the chapter!!!!  
  
"She's not picking up her phone," Lisa told them worriedly. Ben and Spinner showed up at the club and had somehow found Lisa. Together they all combed the club five times over, but couldn't find Paige. Figuring she got a ride home, the three of them left. Now it was 3 a.m., 2 hours later, and Paige was nowhere to be found. They had searched the deserted streets and called her cell, but still, no Paige.  
"Maybe her mom called her and told her I was here and she ran again," Spinner suggested.  
"Run where? Besides, I don't think she's that desperate to get away form you," Lisa told him.  
"Well do you have any better ideas?" he snapped at her. She shrank back and became silent while Spinner paced the porch racking his fingers through his hair.  
"This isn't like her to run off. I mean she's never done it before!" Ben exclaimed.  
"Yes she has," Spinner and Lisa replied at the same time.

Dean looked at the girl on the bed, back turned toward him and smiled. He knew it, he knew she still wanted him. After having his fun all night, he was certain of it. The way their bodies collided was magical and the way she moaned- it was a sound that he'd never forget.Paige lay there, facing the wall, pretending to be asleep as she silently lay there and sobbed. He had done it again. He took her, he used her, and left her broken. He had her going all night long to which she was screaming on the inside, but never on the outside. She had learned her lesson. At first she was screaming, but after the few smacks that he delivered and almost gagged her with a sock. After that she kept everything inside; her screams, her tears and her terror. She slipped up once and let out a painful moan, but he took it for pleasure. Why the hell would she be in pleasure? He was defiling her, using her and taking advantage of her, and he actually thought she was having a fine old time? How fucked up could he be?!  
  
"So she ran out on you? That doesn't make any sense. She's like totally in love with you. Why would she do that?" Ben asked Spinner.  
"To think. Whatever that means."  
"I'm sure she had perfectly good reasons for this. Like maybe..." he trailed off trying to think of something.  
"Dude, don't make excuses for her. I'm tired of them." Ben nodded in agreement and settled down on the stairs beside a sleeping Lisa. 5 a.m. and still no Paige. Spinner sat down on their bench swing, feeling the exhaustion come over him and closed his eyes. He felt himself about to drift off when his phone went off.  
" 'Lo?" he muttered.  
"Spinn...what's going on?" came Craig's voice. Spinner winced at the loudness of his voice and pulled the phone away from his ear.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
"You just kind of disappeared. Where the hell are you bro?"  
"I'm at Paige's. Why are you so early?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Manny. We stayed out all night and I'm heading home now. Dude, that girl is amazing!!" Spinner tuned him out as he rambled on and on about his on again, off again girlfriend. Spinner was actually surprised that Manny took him back after he screwed with her and Ashley at the same time. There was about two month period where she hated him and wanted him to rot, but she got over that. Ever since then, it was like watching a ping-pong game, trying to figure out if he's winning or if she's winning.  
"Dude! I...uuuhhh....gotta go," Spinner spat out, cutting Craig off in mid ramble. He leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes once again. After what seemed like five minutes, but was really three hours later, a door opened and Spinner cracked an eye opened enough to see Paige as he never saw her before, creeping into the house, past all the sleeping porch guests. 


	6. Broken

Ch 6- Broken  
  
"Paige?"  
"Spinner go away! Why are you even here? How did you find me?" she choked out from behind her bedroom door.  
"I took a shot in the dark," he lied, not wanting to get Lisa in trouble.  
"Well, go home."  
"I can't do that," he said softly. He stood there quietly at her door when he heard crying softly, trying to hide it. He turned the knob slowly and cracked the door open. He opened it to reveal Paige, lying on the bed facing her window, in last nights clothes holding onto her stuffed animal and sobbing.  
"Paige?" he asked her getting scared. In all the years they had been together and knew each other, he had only seen her a cry a handful of times, and never as how she was crying then. Something devastating must have happened to her in order for her to break down like this. He inched towards her bed and sat down cautiously on the edge. He touched her shoulder and she shrank back. A little voice told him to try again, and this time, he touched her shoulder, and she rolled over and sank into his arms, still sobbing.  
"Sshhh..." she said softly as he rubbed her back. There was no use trying to talk to her. Paige never talked about things that mattered to her until she was good and ready.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he managed to understand as she sobbed.  
"Sorry? For what?" But no answer came, just the sobs that racked her body. Spinner looked up to see Ben and Lisa in the door, looking strangely uncomfortable. They were her best friends, they had all had their turn to be Paige's tissue, so what was the deal?  
"Spinn...we need to talk," Ben said softly as he stared at Paige's lower bare back. Spinner maneuvered himself to see what they were talking about. He just stared as he slowly peeled the back of her shirt up. Bright red handprints were all over her back.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him!!" Spinner said in an almost yell. Lisa winced at the loudness from her perch on the counter.  
"Spinner, calm down!" she yelled to be heard over him. "We don't even know what happened."  
"Well that I think that part's a little obvious Lis. There are bright red handprints all over her fucking back!! Don't tell me Dean didn't do this, don't even tell me!!"  
"He wasn't even at the club!"  
"How do you know? It took us an hour to find you!! He could've been anywhere!"  
"So what are you gonna do? Kick the shit outa him, kill him? Go to jail? Yeah, you'll be real useful there!!" Lisa yelled as her voice rose to match his.  
"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure my fiancé is safe!! And if it includes killing scum like Dean, I'm ok with that!!" he bellowed back.  
"Ummm...guys?" Ben's voice came from around the corner. A surprised Spinner and Lisa turned to find the whole family there, looking confused.  
"What happened?" Mrs. Michaelchuck ventured.  
"Sit down Mom. I think I know," Dylan said quietly.

A knock sounded at Paige's door two hours later. Paige turned to see her mom standing there, trying not to cry.  
"Mom..." Paige said weakly.  
"Baby, I am so sorry!! I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she rushed to her daughters bedside and held her in her arms as they rocked back and forth.  
"It happened again Mom. Only this time, he didn't stop," Paige sobbed.  
"I know baby," her mother whispered.  
"I tried to get him off me and...and...he hit me. Over and over. He wouldn't stop Mom!" Spinner stepped inside the door with a hard look on his face.  
"He beat you because you said no?" Paige looked up, surprised that he was there, and broke down even harder to where she couldn't speak. Spinner left, getting the answer he needed, and got into a car, and headed back to Toronto.


	7. Counting to 10

Ch7- Counting to 10  
  
"Spinner! I thought you were at Paige's!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Where's your baseball bat?" he asked as he pushed his way through to his living room.  
"What?" he asked incredulously as he shut the door. He cocked his head at his friend, waiting for a response.  
"I said-"  
"Yeah I heard you. Now what the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Spinner muttered still seething.  
"Woah, woah. What happened?" Jimmy asked as he led Spinner to the couch.  
"Remember Dean? That fucking shit that raped Paige all those years ago?"  
"Yeah..." Jimmy said, not sure where he was going with this.  
"Well he did it again." A scream sounded from behind them and they both jumped and turned.  
"Paige got...again?" Hazel said with her hand over her mouth with the other one supporting her on the doorframe. Jimmy looked from his wife, to his friend several times trying to understand.  
"Paige lives in Bardell?"  
"Her parents do."  
"She's there...why?"  
"Long story for another time," Spinner said bitterly.  
"Ok...Dean, this guy from like 7 years ago shows up and just rapes Paige? Like that?" Jimmy asked as he snapped his fingers.  
"No. it happened at a club. He took her, raped her and beat her, apparently all night long. Now where's your fucking bat?" he said slowly. Jimmy went over to his closet, pulled out a bat and grabbed his keys.  
"Baby..."  
"Huh-uh. Paige is my best friend. You'd have to kill me before you leave me here." Jimmy looked at Spinner who shrugged and followed him out to the car. Next stop, Craig's house.

"Where's Spinn?" Paige asked later that day after she'd calmed down some.  
"He took off about 5 hours ago. Nobody knows where he went," Ben said quietly. Paige's eyes flashed and he braced himself for the hurricane that would be inevitably following.  
"He came all the way here, found out what the hell I just went through and he left? Oh I don't think so!! What kind of person, much less a fiancé, would..." Paige continued her rant as she paced back and forth around her bedroom. Ben lay back on the bad and tuned her out until the last part of her speech.  
"Wait, wait. Rewind," he said quickly.  
"What? All I said was I'm through. If he's gonna do this to me, then fuck him! I don't need him if he's just going to leave me. I'm done; we're done," she said putting an emphasis on the last part.  
"Paige! You don't mean that. You love him, you know you do. I'm sure that he-"  
"Has an explanation. I'm tired of it! He should be here right now and he took off instead. If he's not here by the count of 10, fuck him."  
"Paige!! Listen to me! Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love him, that you can go through life without him," Ben said as his voice grew louder.  
"Seven...Six...Five," was all she said as her eyes got cloudy and her voice wavered. Ben was right, she knew that. But she'd already started, she couldn't just stop now.  
"Three...two..."  
"One." They both spun around to see Spinner and everyone standing in the doorway.  
"So that's it? Just like that, we're done?" he asked.  
"Spin..." she stared as he walked away.  
"Save it," he muttered as he shook her hand from his arm and stalked out. She looked around at everyone there, but the only person who'd look at her was Jimmy.  
"Real smooth. He left to come get us to beat the shit out of Dean. And you think that he's the bad guy? He's not the one who ran out on their fiancé without letting anyone know. He's not the one who dumped the other one because they weren't here when he needed them to be. No, that was you. If it was him that did that, he'd have counted to 10 about 30 times by now."


	8. Spinner? Feelings!

Ch 8-Spinner? Feelings??!!  
  
SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Ben walked cautiously up to Spinner who was hitting baseballs being fired from a machine.  
"Spinner..." he ventured.

SMACK

SMACK  
"I'm not her, you can actually talk to me."

SMACK  
"Spi-"  
"I heard you ok? What am I supposed to say? The girl I love more than life itself just dumped me because I wasn't there by the count of 10, but hey-it's ok, I'm fine."  
"I just thought-"  
"Thought I'd wanna talk about it? Who are you-Marco? Talk about your feelings?" he snapped, still not looking at him. He didn't hear anything behind him, so when he turned around, expecting to see no one, and saw Ben, he rose his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
"I know man, I know."  
"It's just, I try to do everything to make that girl happy and she never is. Once, I gave her space and she pitched a fit saying that's not what she meant. So I stopped doing that and all the sudden I suffocate her!! Now, I go get all our friends, show back up and get dumped in literally, a matter of 10 seconds."  
"Paige'll come around. You both know that she loves you. Just give it time."  
"But what about now?" he asked, his voice cracking. Ben blinked in surprise. Spinner cried? He thought that Spinner just wasn't born with a tear duct or something.  
"I love her. I came all the way out here and she does this to me. What the hell do I do now?" he asked again as a tear escaped his eye.  
"Uuhhh..." Ben was at a loss for words. Comforting Spinner? How the hell does a person do that? Then the answer walked right in front of him.  
"Well for starters," he began while pointing in the direction. Spinner still crying, looked and immediately grew quiet and serious. He looked at Ben who already had the same idea.  
"I'll be back," he said quickly as he ran out of the gym.

Ok, so maybe going to Bardell wasn't a total waste...


	9. Bad boys, bad boys

Ch 9- "Bad boys, Bad boys..."  
  
Spinner lurked around the corner to where Dean was. All he had to do was wait for everyone to show up and he would be fine. So why were his legs walking up to him? He couldn't stop himself as he walked over to Dean.  
"Hey man." Dean looked up and a sneer formed across his face, "Aren't you Spirit's little boyfriend?"  
"Ex-boyfriend. We're over."  
"Too bad. She was a nice little piece of ass." Spinner just stared at him as he balled his hands into fists by his side.  
"Wouldn't know. We're not do that shit until we marry."  
"Really? That's funny. We're not even going out and she put out for me. Guess you just weren't good enough." With that he tossed his stuff into his locker and headed for the courts. Spinner, unable to control himself any longer, lunged at him.  
"You raped her you shitbag!!! She broke up with me because of you!! Not only are you killing her inside, but now you just took my fiancé!" he yelled at him as he tackled him on the bleachers.  
"Your chick came to me. She just wanted a real man." Spinner decked him in the face and gave him a bloody nose. Where the hell was that baseball bat when he needed it? All the sudden everyone rushed in, along with the manager of the gym.  
"Spinner!!" Jimmy yelled as he went to pull him off Dean with Craig's help. The manager ran to his desk and within minutes the sirens sounded. Spinner, who was still lunging for Dean, heard them, stopped for a second and when they let go of him, jumped on him again.  
"All right boys, let's break up here!" an officer bellowed. Dean and Spinner ceased for the moment and looked up.  
"What's going on here? Who started this?" They both pointed to each other like 12-year-olds who got caught. The officer sighed and crossed his arms.  
"You," he said pointing at Spinner, "What happened?"  
"Well he raped my fiancé and nobody's doing anything about it at all. It's not the first time either."  
"Did you rape this man's girlfriend?" the officer skeptically asked Dean.  
"No! She came with me, she followed me! I told her to stop-"  
"Oh bullshit!!" Spinner yelled hearing that. The cop turned, gave him a warning glare and motioned for Dean to continue.  
"I told her to stop but she didn't. She just kept going. I figured she must have broken up with him so I said ok finally."  
"Did your girlfriend file rape charges?" he asked turning back to Spinner.  
"No but she does have handprints all over her back!!"  
"Is she here right now?"  
"No," he muttered hanging his head.  
"There was no report, no doctors visits?"  
"No."  
"So you attacked this man because you think-"  
"No damn it I know!! She told me! She cried about it all fucking day!! Why would she make something like this up??!!"  
"Hey!!" he barked at him, hearing all the cussing. "As far as I can tell, you had no reason for attacking this young man. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."  
"What?! Why?"  
"Disturbing public peace, assault and battery, I can also add failure to cooperate on the list if you like."  
"Are you shitting me!!??" he asked incredulously. The officer just turned him around and started to put the cuffs on him.  
"No!! This is bullshit!! I have rights you know!"  
"Yes you certainly do. You have the right to remain silent..." the officer ran down the Miranda rights and then led him out of the facility. Everyone was quiet and lagging behind as they showed up outside.  
Spinner looked up at Craig, who was right in front of him, staring in disbelief.  
"Tell Paige I'm sorry," he said finally, very quietly. The officer got him into the car and started to pull out. Spinner looked out the window, right at Dean. Dean, who saw this, smiled, waved and blew kisses at him. Spinner struggled in the car but the cops glare in the mirror made him stop and he sank back in the seat.  
  
A/N: wow, thanks for your reviews!!! I know that this chapter might not seem that realistic w/the cop and the interrogation about the rape charges, but I couldn't think of anything else!!! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!!! 


	10. Margarita's?

Ch 10- Margaritas??  
  
"Paige we have a problem," Craig announced as he walked into her house later on that day.  
"Oh. Uuhhhh...." He stopped suddenly as he walked in the kitchen to see Marco and Dylan kissing.  
"In her room," Dylan told him before turning back to a very embarrassed and very red Marco. Craig shook his head and headed very slowly to the stairs.  
"Paige?" he asked as he knocked on her door.  
"Yeah?"  
"We have a problem," he said again as he entered the room. "Your fiancé-"  
"He's not-"  
"Whatever. The guy you love but deny is going to jail."  
"What?" she yelped as she jumped up from her bed. "What happened?"  
"He saw Dean," he answered simply.  
"Spinn attacked Dean? For me?" she said slowly.  
"Get over it, you knew he would," Dylan said entering the conversation.  
"Yeah well since you filed no report and haven't got to see a doctor, they think it's fake."  
"Well, let's go!" she exclaimed heading for the door.  
"If you do it now, it's gonna look fake. Like you did something yourself to prove him right."  
"How the hell would I rape myself?" she asked her brother sarcastically.  
"Oh, there are ways. Remember Kaity with the vegetable..."  
"OK!!!! I get it!" she said covering her ears. "The thing is , what are we gonna do?" she asked everyone at large.  
"I got 20 bucks," Marco offered.  
"Thanks but it's gonna cost a little more than 20 bucks to get him out of jail," Paige remarked.  
"Wait, he's right. We may not have much but we have something. That's less it's gonna cost overall right?" Craig spoke up.  
"I got 10."  
"30."  
"25." Soon all of them were pooling money together, but on the whole they only had about 500.  
"Well on the upside, think of how many margarita's you can get with 500 dollars," Ben said jokingly.  
"I got 530," a voice piped up from behind. "It's all I have, but you can have it." Everyone spun around to see Ashley standing there with a very awkward Sean by her side.  
"Ash-I can't take it," Paige protested.  
"Yes you can!! Think of it as my donation for the wedding; getting your fiancé out of jail."  
"Umm...we kinda..."  
"Broke up? Yeah, I know. But you'll get back together, I'm not worried. Otherwise Spinn needs to get a damn good job!!" she said jokingly.  
"Does this mean no margarita's?" Ben asked. Everyone just looked at him and Lisa punched his arm.  
"Oww!!! I mean I was just checking...maybe Spinner likes it there..." 


	11. Reunited and it feels so good

Ch 11- "Reunited and it feels so good..."  
  
"Ash, I swear to God I'll pay you back," Spinner promised a hour and half later.  
"As I told Paige, don't worry about it. It' s my donation to your wedding. Just-don't do it again." Spinner looked over at her and just suddenly reached over and gave her an excruciating hug and kissed her on the head.  
"Spinner?" she called after him incredulously as he took off down the street. Spinner hugged?? Kissing heads? Who was this guy?  
  
Spinner bounded up the stairs and barged into Paige's room and froze. Paige was sleeping...curled up in Ben's arms. He got arrested for her and this is what happens? All the sudden Ben stirred and jumped when he saw Spinner standing in the doorway, which jostled Paige woke her up.  
"Spinn!!" she exclaimed happily when she saw him. He backed away slowly, not believing that this happened again.  
"It's not what you think man," Ben said as he got up. "She fell asleep when we were talking that's all."  
"Really?? I didn't know you talk while laying down," he replied bitterly.  
"Spin," Paige said softly.  
"No, save it. You broke up with me anyway remember?" he told her as he stalked away. Paige got up to follow him but Ben grabbed her arm.  
"Give it time. Find him later." Paige just looked at him and then left to go find her fiancé.  
  
"Dude, I'm just gonna forget her. That's all I can do right?" Spinner asked everyone that night at a bar. Craig just exchanged looks with Jimmy before taking another sip of his beer. They were going to be there a while; Spinner's trying to pretend to be over Paige.  
"Spinn!" Paige's voice broke through Spinner's incessant ramblings.  
"Oh great. This is gonna be good," Jimmy muttered as he settled back in his chair.  
"What is your problem?" she asked sounding exasperated.  
"You were sleeping with another man!! That sounds like a good enough reason to be pissed," he exclaimed.  
"Oh my God!! You mean Ben? Do you seriously think that I would do anything with Ben? That's just grotesque. Ben's practically related to me."  
"Well I'm sorry. I'm just not from Tennessee where it's ok for incestuous relationships!"  
"Ugh! Grow up Gavin!!" she exclaimed using his first name. "If you think I would seriously go out and find someone else that quick, you're dumber than everyone thought," she snapped as she walked out of the bar.  
"Wow. That was interesting," Marco remarked. "But I do agree with her. She wouldn't mess around on you. Even if she did 'break up' with you."  
"Wait a minute- everyone thinks I'm stupid?" he asked suddenly as the last part of Paige's remark landed on him.  
  
"Paige?" he asked softly that night as she was getting ready for bed.  
"Yeah?" He pushed the door open to reveal Paige laying on her bed reading a magazine.  
"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized.  
"Good. You should be," she said simply as she went back to her reading.  
"That's all you have to say? I should be?"  
"Well what do you want me to say? I didn't do anything."  
"But-"  
"Spinn, do you really think I could find somebody better for me than you?"  
"Wait, does this mean that you wanna get back together?"  
"I only broke up with you because of how pissed and hurt I was. You know I don't think clearly when that happens."  
  
"So does this mean..."  
"It means I love you Gavin Mason and I would love more than anything to be your wife." He crossed the threshold and no sooner was the last word out of her mouth than his lips on hers.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Spinn?" Craig asked later that night.  
"Yeah, I think he went to Paige's room." Craig nodded his thanks and bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he pushed open the door gently. He smiled softly when he saw Paige and Spinn sleeping soundly on the bed together. He shut off the light and gently shut the door.

A/N: i'm not saying that people in Tennessee have relationships like that....that's just a joke that me and my friends say. i'm sorry if anyone took offense to that...it was just a joke.


	12. Revenge?

Ch12-Revenge??  
  
"I can't believe that they put you in jail!" Paige exclaimed the next day.  
"Well he didn't have any proof that what he was saying was true," Lisa remarked.  
"So you just went up and jumped him?" she asked Spinner incredulously.  
"I guess. I mean I said something to him and then I popped him in the face, " he answered like it was no big deal.  
"It wasn't fair! Dean should've gone, not you!" Hazel told him. Paige nodded in agreement and that sent Hazel off. "I mean, who the hell is he to say that you're not a man? You're more of a man than he'll ever be!! Just because he raped a girl, that makes a man?? Oh no! If he was a real man, then he would've backed off when Paige said no..." she kept going, no paying attention to everyone, not noticing that they were all staring at her slack-jawed. Hazel never went off like this!!  
"Woah, honey!! It's ok," Jimmy said as he put his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her down into his lap.  
"No, it's not ok. Dean should be punished for all the shit he does to people. It's not fair that Paige can't sleep at night because she's afraid Dean's going to get her," Ashley stated.  
"No, it's not fair. But what the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Lisa wearily asked.  
"We should do a set up!" Marco exclaimed.  
"Ummm...I don't know if I wanna be a part of that," Paige said hesitantly.  
"Yeah, that's a little risky," Lisa agreed.  
"Ok, well what if we get the cops involved?"  
"And how do you plan on doing that?"  
"I'll think of that," Ben piped up. "That is, if you guys are serious." They all looked at each other and then looked at Paige.  
"I'll have to think about it," she said as she got up and walked out of the room.

A/N: sorry so short!!! i couldn't think of anything to add to this. so the next chapter is hopefully long enuf for y'all...enjoy the short little thang!!!


	13. Sadly Mistaken

Ch 13-Sadly Mistaken  
  
"Officer Curry!!" Ben yelled as him and Craig burst into the police station.  
"What's going on boys?" he asked as he looked up from his paperwork.  
"It's Dean. He's going to do it again," Ben told him as he panted for breath.  
"Dean who? Do what again?" he asked confused.  
"Dean Roberts and he's going to take another girl," Craig explained.  
"Take another girl? Why don't you boys sit down and catch your breath and have a little chat with me." Craig and Ben both obediently walked over to the chairs that lined the wall and sat down.  
"Now. Why don't you tell me what exactly is going on?"  
"Dean Roberts went to The Groove the other night, saw Paige Michaelchuck, took her and raped her and beat her all night long."  
"Is there any proof of that accusation?" he asked leaning forward on his elbows.  
"Well, of that-no. but we heard him talking about Ashley Kerwin, one of Paige's best-friends."  
"We can't do anything about people talking boys. You know that."  
"Look, he said he was going to have some fun tonight. When someone asked him who with, he told them one of Spirit's friends that looks like she'll put out."  
"Spirit being..."  
"Paige. When they first met, she was captain of the Spirit Squad. And Ash has a boyfriend, a fiancé, in fact and would rather die before doing anything like that."  
"Look guys, I'm sorry we have no evidence of previous cases and we can't go on a conversation alone," Office Curry rocked back in his chair and fixed the boys with a stare.  
"Well it's either you come now, or come later. Because if you don't come now, then you'll get a call later about a fight with Dean's dead body involved," Ben told him as him and Craig got up and walked out.  
"Son, are you implying something here? We do not take threats lightly!" he called after them. All he got back in response was the tinkling of door chimes.  
  
"Guys are you sure about this?" Ashley asked Hazel, Lisa and Paige worridly.  
"Yes. Ben and Craig went to the police to tell them. If they don't come, then all the guys are going to be outside anyway. Don't worry...nothing'll happen," Lisa reassured her. Ashley just stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her hair, streaked with red highlights, was just above her shoulders and matched the snug crimson red halter that they had her put on.  
"Sean's going to hit the roof," she muttered.  
"No he won't. We already told him," Hazel said.  
"And he's just ok with all this?!" she exclaimed incredulously.  
"Well...yeah. He seemed skeptical at first, but he said ok. Jimmy doesn't want his wife out there like that and Dean knows me. You're the only one left."  
"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Paige asked for the first time since they all got together that afternoon. Ashley looked at her best-friends face and smiled as she swallowed hard.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." She looked back to the mirror and remembered all those years ago when Dean first did this and Paige just completely fell apart. Right then, she made the decision that Dean wouldn't get away with this. He thinks he can just take Paige anytime he wants and have his way with her? Oh that boy was sadly mistaken. Very sadly mistaken. 


	14. Clubbing pt 2

Ch 14-Clubbing (pt 2)

"So?" Spinner impatiently asked when Ben and Craig showed up that night. Craig just shook his head while Ben explained that it was just conversation that they heard and no previous rape cases were against Dean so they had no proof.  
"That's bullshit!!" Spinner exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair.  
"Dude, chill. I told him that if they didn't come then they'd at least be coming to get Dean's body."  
"Oh that's great! Another trip to prison for me!! Gee, thanks guys!"  
"Hey, at least you know they'll come," Craig piped up.  
"That's true," Jimmy remarked as he pointed at Craig.  
"Man, this better work," Spinner grumbled as he stood up and headed for the car.  
  
"Are you sure they're outside?" Ashley asked again that night.  
"Yes!! Now chill, here comes a hottie," Lisa said as she slid a tequila her way. Ash just looked at it, looked at the guy who sat in front of her and knocked that glass down.

"Alright, where's this fuckface?" Craig asked as he paced around between the cars.  
"Don't worry, I know him. He'll be here," Ben said reassuringly.  
"So what you guys used to be friends?" Sean asked for sake of conversation.  
"No, not really. The sad truth is that that son of a bitch is my half-brother."  
"WHAT??!!!" everyone yelled.  
"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Spinner asked shoving him.  
"Because I disowned him like a million years ago. To me, he's not even family. I hate him, I always have. That's why I want his ass busted," he explained quietly.  
  
"So Dave, do you have a girlfriend?" Ashley asked louder than necessary.  
"Ummm..no."  
"That's great! I have a boyfriend, but he's such a downer. I think I'm going to dump him...so you wanna have a go?" she asked as she cocked her head and stared at him.  
"I...have to...go to the bathroom," he told her quickly as he rushed out of there.  
Ashley watched him go and turned back to her friends. "Isn't Dave great? I think he's great."  
"Hun? How many of these," Paige asked as she held up the empty shot glass," have you had?"  
"Not enough," she answered as she laughed.  
"Ashley!!"  
"God!! Umm...3?"  
Paige just gave her a look.  
"Less than 15," she tried again.  
"Ok, no more for you," Paige told her as she moved the Jack out of reach.  
"But Paige..."  
"Oh my God!" she suddenly muttered.  
"I know!! It's not nice to snatch!" Ashley exclaimed.  
"No, it's Dean! He's here!"  
"Where?" Ashley whirled around in her seat and almost fell off when all the sudden he was there and caught her.  
"Woah there! Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him, all the sudden serious as she somehow remembered the task at hand.  
"So...uh...do you wanna dance?" he asked her, almost shyly.  
"No she doesn't. She's here with us," Paige spoke up as she stood there with her arms crossed.  
"Oh well hi Spirit. I didn't see you there. I think," he paused as he looked to Ashley for her name.  
"Ashley."  
"I think Ashley, here, can speak for herself," he said as he turned back to Paige and did a once over on her. Paige just looked at Ash who responded, "Don't worry Paige! I'll be fine! It's just a dance," as he pulled her through the crowd.  
"Does she know what she's doing?" Hazel asked.  
"Oh God, I sure hope so," Lisa muttered and Paige just looked at them on the floor as he pulled her in closer and closer.  
  
"What the fuck dude?!" Craig yelled at Ben out in the parking lot.  
"What- you just weren't going to say anything and hope we didn't find out?" Spinner asked.  
"I didn't think there'd be a point in me telling you because I hate him, he's not related to me and I want to kill him as much as you guys do!"  
"Yeah ok," Jimmy retorted.  
"It's true! Paige's like my sister...why would I not want to kill the bastard that hurt and defiled her? Think about it!!!"  
"Wait- how does Paige not know about this?" Marco asked confused.  
"I don't live with him, never see him, and she didn't ask. It's not like me and him talk."  
"Why not start now?" Jimmy asked suddenly.  
"Why would I want to voluntarily talk to him?"  
"Well how about because of Ashley?"  
They all looked as the two of them came out the door.  
"Dean, I have to get back to Paige! She has no idea I'm with you!"  
"She was sitting right there when I asked you to dance," he told her as he steered her towards his car.  
"Well, let's go dance," she said as she turned to go back inside.  
"I want to show you something," he told her as he clamped a hand on her arm.  
"Ow! Dean, let go- that hurts!" she cried out.  
Craig began to make his move but Ben grabbed his shirt.  
"Trust me."  
Craig just looked at him and then at Spinner, who shrugged.  
"Look, I wouldn't be here if I like the guy ok? You have to trust me," Ben repeated. He just looked at them, back at Ashley, and then continued to wait.  
  
"Hasn't she been gone for a little long?" Hazel spoke up.  
"This is how he did it with me," Paige told her. We danced and then he dragged me out. Wouldn't be surprised if they're out there."  
"Well should we go?"  
"No."  
"Sure."  
Lisa and Paige looked at each other.  
"We shouldn't go out there Paige. If the guys are getting after him, then they don't need us out there watching and yelling at them."  
"You're right I guess," Paige sighed. "But something's telling me to go out there," she said as she got up and walked away, followed by Hazel. Lisa just sighed, finished her drink and followed the two of them.

Spinner clenched his fists as Dean slapped Ash across the face, hard.  
"Get over here now!!!!" he yelled at her.  
Ashley just looked around, tears clouding her vision, and saw nobody. She hung her head and took a few steps toward him before she looked around again.  
"Ok, let's go. She needs us, she's scared," Craig said as he started to rise.  
"NO!!!" Ben hissed.  
"Look, he's hitting her and she's scared. She thinks we're not here, she thinks..." he started again.  
"Dude, he's right," Spinner remarked.  
"Sean, she's your fiancé. What do you think?" Marco asked. Nothing came. Spinner looked over to see Sean slumped against a car...sleeping.  
"Oh that's it...." He muttered as he kicked Sean's leg.  
  
Paige, Hazel and Lisa crowded by the door outside, trying not to be seen, as they took in the scene.  
"Why aren't the helping her?!" Hazel asked.  
"I have no idea," Lisa said softly.  
Paige just stood there silently, taking in the whole scene.  
Suddenly a movement caught her eye. It was Marco slapping Sean and Craig and Spinner were moving slowly towards Ashley.  
All of the sudden, Paige started to go that way as well.  
"Paige!! What are you doing?? Get over here!!!" Marco hissed as he saw her move forward.  
She just ignored him as she continued walking towards Dean and Ashley.  
"Dean, stop," she told him as she came to a stop in front of him.  
"Paige, what are you doing?" Ashley inquired incredulously.  
"You don't want her. You want me."


	15. Rescue me

Ch 15- "Rescue me..."

"Ow..." Paige muttered the next morning as she sat up slowly in bed.  
"Good morning sunshine," Dylan replied as he came through the door with breakfast.  
"Oh my God, my head feels like I was hit by a truck."  
"Well...close. Instead you tried to stand up to Dean."  
"I did what?" she asked skeptically.  
"You did," Craig said as he entered the conversation.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Yeah...that's what we wanna know."  
All the sudden it all came back to her. The club, the drinks, Dean hitting on Ash, Dean hitting Ash, the guys trying to spring him, and then she tried to turn the tables on him...unsuccessfully.  
"I guess I was trying to keep Ashley from getting hurt. I mean I'm already fucked up because of him...Ashley didn't need to be too," she said softly.  
"I was trying to help you. I knew the risks involved. I was doing it for you Paige...I wanted to."  
"You don't know Ash, you don't know. You'd have nightmares for weeks, every time you saw a shadow, you'd duck and cover. Every time Sean tried to touch you, even if it's just holding your hand, you'd get scared that he would go farther than that. You'd hate the dark. You'd hate yourself and wonder if you deserved it...you don't need all that Ash. You have a great life. Why try to do something that would follow you for the rest of your life?"  
"Because I wanted to. You didn't deserve it either Paige. What made you think that you did? You didn't...nobody deserves that Paige. Nobody," Ashley spoke up, angry that Paige felt it was her fault.  
"You weren't there Ashley!! You weren't at that party!! I was acting like a slut...I was dressed like a slut. I deserved whatever I got...plain and simple. That's what I get for lying and breaking my date with Spinner," she said as she turned to him and saw that he was bright red.  
"Spin?" Craig asked.  
"You know that I would never hit you Paige. But today's the first day that I want to," he said as he walked out.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Lisa asked.  
"I dunno..." Paige trailed off.

"Honeybee?"  
He acknowledged her, but didn't turn around.  
"Why did you say that today?"  
"Say what?"  
"That you're a slut."  
"Because that's how I feel. Why else would Dean want to keep doing this to me? Because he knows he can."  
"But not because you let him!!" he yelled at her. "Damn it!! You didn't do this!! He did...you said no and he kept going!! It doesn't matter what the fuck you were wearing!!! Why can't you get that?" he asked as he turned to finally face her.  
"I don't know," she said softly looking down at the ground.  
He sighed and crossed the three feet between them and hugged her and smoothed her hair.  
"I don't know why I'm so screwed up. I don't know why I think that it's my fault. I went through all that counseling years ago...I...I don't know what else to say."  
"You don't have to say anything else. Just stop saying it's your fault. It's not and you know it. Ashley was trying to help you out so we could capture Dean. We almost did after he hit you, but then he jumped in his car."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's ok."  
"No, it's not. You almost had him but now you don't. Because I got in the way."  
"No actually, I think it might be ok. There must have been witnesses that saw this...we can still get him."  
"Do you think so?"  
He looked at her hopeful face and kissed her softly. "I know we can," he whispered in her ear."Officer Curry," Lisa said as she stepped into the police station.  
The young attendant at the front desk looked at her blankly and didn't move.  
"Hello?? Officer Curry please!" she said again exasperated.  
"Officer Curry? Hold on, let me get him," he said as he got up slowly.  
"Come on!! Don't we pay you with our tax dollars!!??" she yelled after him.  
"Excuse me, how can I help you?" Officer Curry's voice came.  
"Umm...my name's Lisa Winthrop. I was wondering if a man was brought in here any time in the recent past."  
"What's your interest in this?"  
"Well, last night at The Groove, there was this guy and he was in the parking lot and hitting people and stuff."  
"Hitting people? Young lady, that's hardly grounds for someone to be taken in here," he said amused as he turned to walk away.  
"Really?? Because you had one of my friends in here not too long ago because of the same thing. Only you said he was disturbing the peace and charged with assault and battery. The difference would be..." she trailed off uncertain.  
"Those are two different things."  
"No they're not! Spinner was attacking the same guy from last night that was hitting Ashley and trying to take her home against her will. The same who hit Paige repeatedly in the parking lot. How is that not disturbing the peace and assault and battery? Because to me...they sound like the same damned thing."  
"We had a complaint from the owner of that facility where we picked your friend up..."  
"And now you have a complaint from a witness and a citizen of this town. I suggest you do something. Otherwise, your doing a pretty shitty job of protecting this town. Maybe you should think about a different career??" she said as she cocked her head at him before walking out.Paige reached over and grabbed the trilling phone off the holder before it could wake up Spinner and whispered her hushed greeting.  
"Is this Paige Michaelchuck?" a unfamiliar voice said.  
"Yes," she replied hesitantly.  
"We need you to come to the police station. We need a statement from you about the incident from last night."  
"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.  
"This is Officer Grant from the station. We had a citizen and a witness come in today and complained about events that happened at The Groove last night and they gave us your name."  
"Ok...I can be there."  
She hung up and stared at the phone. Someone went into the station today about last night?? How weird was that? Wouldn't someone call last night? And furthermore, why are they taking action now?? She shrugged off her questions, picked up her purse, scribbled a note and almost empty house."Now Paige, can you recount the events from last night?" Officer Grant asked her the tiny room, tape whirring away in the tape recorder.  
"Well, my friend Ashley had too much to drink almost fell off a chair. All the sudden Dean Roberts was there and 'swept her off her feet' I guess you could say. They danced a little bit and then they went outside. He was trying to get her into his car and she kept saying no and he kept pulling on her arm. Eventually, he started hitting her. I was outside by then with a few of my girlfriends and saw what was happening. I saw Craig, Spinner making a move to help her but I thought I could help. I mean we have a history so I thought that maybe I could distract him. Instead he started hitting me and pushed Ashley to the ground. Craig punched him and before he could get another one in, Dean punched in the stomach and knocked Spinner against the wall and sped off in his car."  
"Okay...now you said that you were outside with a few of your girlfriends. Can you give me their full names and Craig and Spinner's full names?"  
"Umm...I was outside with Lisa Winthrop and Hazel Brooks. Craig's name is Craig Manning and Spinner's name is Gavin Mason."  
"Uh-huh," Grant nodded.  
"What would your history with Dean Roberts be?" he questioned.  
Paige hesitated at first and then sighed as she started. "A few years ago, I was a freshmen in high school, I met Dean at soccer game. He invited me to a party that next night and I accepted. We ended up upstairs and in mind, I thought that we were just going to make out. Nothing big, just some kissing. He ended up raping me that night. I told him no, millions of times and he didn't listen. He just kept going. Then when I came back here a few weeks ago, we ran into each other at a club. He was drunk and forced me to dance with him. I obliged, to try to make him leave me alone, and he ended up shoving me in his car and taking me to his place. He abused me all night long and then left me at my doorstep the next morning," she said softly. This was the first time she had told anyone what had happened with Dean, except for Lisa that is, and it was uncomfortable and awkward for her.  
"Abused you how?"  
"Physically and sexually," she said not meeting his eyes.  
"Did you report this?"  
"No. This is the first time I told anyone besides Lisa and Spinner."  
"You didn't do anything when he did this to you?" the officer's voice raised in volume and when Paige looked up, she was surprised to see the twenty-something officer's face harden in anger. "Paige...too many people have this happen to them and don't report it. Now we have assholes that walk around scott-free waiting for the next girl to come along that he can have some fun with."  
"Ok..." she trailed off, surprised by the conviction in Grants voice.  
"My wife was raped a little while ago before we got married," he shared as he saw Paige's confused expression.  
"Oh," she replied as she started to understand why the officer was so angry.  
"Yeah, that guy is still walking around somewhere. We weren't able to catch him. But this guy, he's done it to you more than once. He tried it with your friend. He needs to get taken down."  
"What are you saying?" she finally asked.  
"I'm saying that next time anything happens, if you see him, talk to him, or anything, you alert me. I'll help you nab this guy."  
"Are you serious?" she asked.  
"Deadly."  
Paige stood up, shaking his hand offering her profound gratitude and left after he gave her his extension number. The world just felt so different now with at least one member of the law on her side. At least someone believed her and wanted to help. Not much, but it was a start. 


	16. Fistfights

Ch 16- Fistfights

"So we actually someone from the law wanting to work with us?" Hazel asked in disbelief.  
"I know!" Paige exclaimed happily. "I don't get it though...they called me in yesterday, like a whole day after it happened saying that someone just complained. How weird is that?" she asked as they walked around downtown the next day.  
"Well actually...pretty believable. I mean, that is seeing as how I'm the one who complained," Lisa offered.  
"What?"  
"I talked to Officer Curry the other day."  
"But I talked to Officer Grant," she said confused.  
"Well that's a relief, Curry's a friggen asswipe," Lisa muttered.  
"What exactly did you do?" Hazel asked as Ashley came into the conversation.  
"What did who do?" she asked.  
"I just went down there and complained. I said that he was 'disturbing the peace' and I threw in the charge of assault and battery. I mean hell, if they can arrest Spinn on those terms, why not Dean? Is it not the same thing?" she demanded of her friends.  
"Sounds like it," Ash confirmed.  
"Exactly. Well good old Curry didn't think so. So I told him to find a different career because he's doing such a shitty job protecting ours and apparently he talked to someone."  
"Oh. Well, at least Grant was nice and I mean, he even wants to help us. I know it's only one person, but hey, one person could start a revolution right?" Paige asked hopefully.  
"Umm...yeah, sure Paige. Whatever you say," Ashley said as she patted her best friend on the back and giggled as they walked away.  
"Fine. Be that way," Paige retorted as she walked at the same pace behind them. "Wait guys...wait up!!! Guys...oh my God you all suck!" she muttered as she took off after them as they ran off.

"So where are the girls anyway? It's too quiet around here without them screaming and squealing and shit," Jimmy remarked.  
"That's true. It is rather quiet. Didn't they go out?" Marco asked.  
"Yeah, downtown. I dunno...I'm bored. Let's go find 'em," Craig said.  
They looked at each other and shrugged as they got up and filed out of the house. After three hours of sitting there, looking at the pink walls in the house, they wanted to do anything.  
"Hey guys, isn't that Dean?" Marco asked as they stepped outside. There was a man just walking in front of Paige's house, back and forth, over and over. All the other men crowded around the window to look, to see if Marco was right.  
"I'd know that head anywhere," Ben said when he saw the back of Deans head.  
"Yeah, same here," Spinner agreed.  
"Well, what the hell is he doing?"  
"Walking?"  
Spinner turned to glare at Sean who gave the smart ass answer. "No shit Sherlock," he retorted, still pissed off about the other night at the club. Sean had just fallen asleep, knowing his fiancé was in danger, and he just fell asleep. When Marco woke him up, he then yelled at him. After that one, not one of the guys had spoken to him...neither had Ashley for that matter.  
"What is the deal?" Sean asked perturbed by Spinners attitude.  
"What's yours?" Craig fired back.  
"What?"  
"What kinda guy falls asleep while his fiancé could quite possibly end up going home with a rapist??"  
"What kinda guy would let his women do that in the first place?" Jimmy asked.  
"Look, I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen to her!" Sean exclaimed in his defense.  
"And what right does that give you to fall asleep!!??" Craig yelled at him.  
"What the fuck do you care anyway?! It's not like you're with her!"  
That's all he got out before Craig put his fist in Sean's face.  
"What the fuck dude??" Sean screamed.  
"Don't ever, EVER, leave Ash alone like that again. Do you hear me??!!" he bellowed at him. Sean just sat there glaring at him through the blood coming down his face as Craig squared off in a stance that invited him to try and mess with him. Spinner, Marco, Dylan and Jimmy just stared at Craig. They had never seen that before...Craig was always the sane one of them all. Well, besides that whole joyride thing like way back when that is."Paige! What's Dean doing outside your house?" Ashley asked as they neared the house.  
"I have no idea," she replied faintly.  
"Gimme your phone," Hazel said.  
"What? Why?"  
"Just give me your phone," she insisted.  
Paige silently handed it over, half because she had no idea what Hazel was doing, but more because the man that had raped her repeatedly was pacing in front of her house.  
"Officer Grant please," Hazel said as someone picked up the phone on the other end.  
"This is Grant."  
"Yes, umm...you spoke to a women named Paige Michaelchuck-"  
"About her rape case, yes."  
"Right. Well we were downtown, and we're walking back and Dean's in front of her house, just pacing."  
"Pacing?"  
"Yeah, you know, walking back and forth."  
"Ok, who is this?"  
"Hazel Brooks, Paige's friend."  
"Right, right. You were a witness."  
"Ok, sure."  
"Where are you?'  
"About four houses down."  
"Ok, don't let him see you and we'll be there ASAP."  
Hazel hung up the phone and they all just stared at her.  
"What?" she asked bewildered.  
"I am so proud of you!" Lisa laughed as she hugged her."Craig! Come off it!" Jimmy yelled at his friend as Craig and Sean continued to throw punches at each other. Finally Spinner and Dylan broke in and managed to pull them apart and Jimmy helped Dylan hold Craig down as Spinner held Sean.  
"What the hell man?!" Sean yelled again as he spit a tooth out.  
"You don't deserve her, you never did," Craig spat out as he started to leave the room, but Sean's next comment stopped him cold.  
"And you're just so deserving that you got Manny pregnant while you were with Ashley!! Out of the two of us, I think I'm a whole hell of a lot better than you."  
Spinner looked at Craig who started to turn back around and then hurriedly pushed him out the door and locked it.  
"Spinner! Open the door," Craig yelled vehemently as he attacked the door.  
"You need to chill out man!" he yelled back.  
" Yeah, stay out there, where you belong," Sean said so Craig could hear, which produced a whole new attack on Paige's front door.  
"And you!!" Jimmy said as they all turned back to Sean. "What the hell is all this about? You fall asleep and leave your fiancé in danger? It doesn't matter if you know that we'd protect her, YOU need to do that as well!! You think you're gonna marry Ash? You think she'll put up with your shit? Think again buddy, think again."  
"Listen Jimmy, you don't even know..."  
"It doesn't matter what I don't know. All I know is that you let your almost wife slip through the cracks. Do you even love her?" he snapped.  
"That's none of your business!!"  
"No. But it's mine," Ashley's voice came from behind them.  
"How did you get in here?" Spinner asked confused.  
"Cut through backyards. Now answer the question Sean because I've been wondering that too. And you do know that Dean is right out front right?" she asked turning her attention back to Spinner.  
"Damn it!!" he said. "Where's Paige?"  
"Outside with Hazel and Lisa."  
"You left her outside with him??" he asked incredulously.  
"Yeah but-"  
She got broken off by Spinner throwing open the door and then Craig falling through and then getting up and charging at Sean.  
"What the hell??" she asked softly.  
"Dude, come on. Dean's out front...kill him later."  
Craig looked back and forth between the front yard and Sean and then turned and headed outside."Why is he stopping? What's going on?" Paige asked worriedly seeing Dean just stop and stare at the house.  
All the sudden they heard Craig yelling and beating the door.  
"I'm guessing Craig's outside and not a happy little boy," Lisa said.  
"But he's just standing there."  
Five minutes later, Craig and Spinner came stalking down the walkway.  
"What's going on?" she asked again.  
"Paige! We don't know hun. We're in the bushes remember...we're not there. Personally, I'd recommend staying right here."  
Then Spinner hauled off and punched Dean straight in the face and they all started swinging again.  
"Oh God, not again..." they all muttered.  
This time though, red and blue lights started to flash near by.  
"Officer!! This guy just attacked me..." Dean started.  
"Bullshit!" Craig yelled, still fired up.  
"Dean Roberts, you are under arrest for accusations of rape, harassment and sexual assault. You have the right to remain quiet, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."  
Paige slowly stood up with Lisa and Hazel as the cops slapped the handcuffs on Dean.  
"Is it over?" she asked quietly.  
"I hope so, I really do," Lisa said as she rubbed her back.A/N: I know that this isn't my best chapter but I don't know how to do the trial and I can't find any spoilers on the net that will let me know at least an idea of how to do it. Sorry that y'all are stuck w/this one instead. But thanx for the many reviews!!! I love y'all!!! 


	17. Going Home

Ch 17- Going Home

The telephone rang early that next morning as Spinner stirred and answered it.  
"Hello?" he answered groggily.  
"May I please speak with a Ms. Paige Michealchuck?"  
"Hello?" she responded when Spinn handed off the phone as he went back to sleep.  
"Ms. Michaelchuck? You reported a rape, correct?"  
"Yes..." she answered hesitantly, unsure of where this was going.  
"Well, it is my duty to ask if you want to press charges since we have the prepatrator in custody."  
"Oh!! Umm...yes, I do," she said firmly as she thought about it.  
"Ok well you're going to have to come down here and fill out some paper work..."  
"That's fine; when should I come down?"  
"Anytime is fine Ms. Michaelchuck."  
Paige hung up the phone and rubbed her forehead. Pressing charges against Dean? This was not going to be a fun trip, not at all.

"You're doing what?" Lisa asked later that day.  
"Pressing charges. An officer called this morning," Paige answered simply.  
"Oh my God, you're really, finally going to do this," Ashley spoke up.  
Paige just shrugged her shoulders while Ash gave her a hug. "You're finally getting your turn...this is your chance now."  
Paige just smiled faintly, not amused by the idea of facing up to him in court and just kept walking. "Look guys, I just don't really want to talk about it ok?? I'd rather not think about it honestly."  
Hazel and Ashley just shrugged, let it drop and continued the walk downtown. Nobody noticed Lisa, standing against the wall, silent and downcast as they were all talking about this. Nobody also noticed Lisa slowly walking behind them, not saying a word as they continued downtown chattering away.

-later that night-

"Ok so when do you go to court again?" Craig asked that night.  
"In about one month they said."  
"Damn..." he trailed off thinking.  
"It's ok. I know that you guys have lives to get back to. You don't have to stay here and baby sit me...I'm a big girl. I think," Paige softly added that last part on as to where nobody could hear.  
"No Paige, we wanna be here," Jimmy started.  
"Please, you guys have lives too. What about your jobs?"  
They all just looked at each other and she assured them again that she would be fine and they made plans to leave in the next two days.  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Spinner asked again before he put his stuff in the car.  
"Hun, you need to go home! People are probably thinking that we've fallen off the planet!" He gave her a quick kiss and then got in the car with Craig and Ashley and headed for home. Sean had went home earlier, instructed to start looking for another place to live. According to Ashley, they weren't breaking up, they were just taking a small break. Paige just shook her head as she anticipated Manny's response to Craig and Ashley possibly happening again. They were grown adults now, and he still couldn't decide. She waved them down the street and then went back inside and sat down on the couch, taking advantage of the first quiet that the house had had in the past three weeks. Paige leaned her head back against the headrest and just sighed. She came here to think and she ended up getting raped again, "breaking up" with her fiancé, having her best friend almost get raped, having her best friends fiancé almost tell her that he didn't love her the way she wanted, and finally leaving with a lawsuit and her relationship securely intact. She hated some of the events that had happened, but it's what made her Paige. When bad shit happens, she takes it in stride...at least as well as she can.

"Paige!!" Lisa yelled as she burst through the house three and a half weeks later.  
"What?" she jumped as Lisa barreled through her door.  
"Are you ready for this?" she asked.  
"Ready for what?"  
"The trial!! What else would I be talking about?" Lisa questioned.  
"How about something that could be happening sooner than six days from now?"  
"Oh. Did I tell you that Ben and I are together?"  
"It's about damn time!! God like for three years I have been itching and now you took all my fun out of setting you up!!"  
"What do you want me to do? Break up with him so you can set us back up?"  
"Yeah...that'll work!" Paige exclaimed as they started laughing.  
Suddenly Lisa grew quiet. "Are you really ready Bumbles? I mean this isn't something small...this is a rapist that has abused you and now you have to look at his face again."  
"I know," Paige answered quietly. "No I'm not ready...I'll never be ready. I still see his face in my nightmares. I'm still afraid to go out at night. Half of me just wants to let this drop. He'll probably win anyways."  
"You can't do that!" Lisa said in a random outburst. "You've come this far and after all that you've been through...you totally deserve your day at least."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish that I didn't have to see him...or answer any of those questions about that night. Anything that help me forget any of this would be so greatly appreciated."  
"Know how you feel," she replied as she rubbed Paige's back. "Know how you feel." 


	18. Guilty or Innocent?

Ch 18- Guilty or Innocent?

"Did you not have the chance to leave Mr. Roberts when he put on the condom?" the defense attorney asked six days later.  
"Yes, but-"  
"So you could've left but you stayed. Hmm...hardly considered rape isn't it?"  
"He beat me so bad that I had handprints on my back the entire next two days. If I could have moved, believe me I would've. But having sex with me while I was incapacitated is hardly my idea of pleasure," Paige answered.  
"Did you go to a doctor for an examination of any kind?"  
"No," she answered quietly.  
"No?? And why not?"  
"I don't know. Ok, I don't know."  
"Did you enjoy it when my client felt up your skirt?"  
"At first when he did it. Six years ago."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"This is not the first time he's done this to me. Six years ago we met at a party and he took me upstairs and raped me. I never went to a doctor, because it never registered in my mind that I could be hurt until later. Then when I came back here for the summer, I was at a club with some friends and he saw me and dragged me away."  
"Where your friends at this time?"  
"Somewhere in the club. It was so crowded that I couldn't find them."  
"Now, Miss Michaelchuck, you did willingly dance with Mr. Roberts, correct?"  
"To make him go away. I could smell alcohol on him and I thought that if I danced with him, he'd go away."  
"Are you sure you didn't enjoy him rubbing himself on you?"  
"Would you enjoy having the man that messed up your life rub on you?" she shot back.  
"Miss Michaelchuck, please answer the question," the judge broke in.  
"No! I hated it, I was scared the whole time. And apparently rightfully so."  
"No further questions you Honor," the attorney stated as she walked back to her desk.  
"I would like to call Lisa Winthrop to the stand please," Paige's lawyer announced after their recess. Paige sat up a little straighter, Lisa had never mentioned being called to the stand before. As she was being sworn in, Lisa avoided Paige's eyes who were just staring at her in disbelief and confusion.  
"What is your relationship to my client?"  
"I'm one of her best friends."  
"Best friends. That would mean that you tell each other everything, yes?"  
"Generally we did."  
"Did she ever mention Mr. Roberts before?"  
"Yes she did. She told me that he raped her all those years ago in high school and she saw him again in town. He was then harassing her almost every day it seemed like."  
"Did you see the aftermath, or the effects of that night when he took her from the club?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Can you please elaborate?"  
"She went straight to her room and just lied down on her bad and cried. She cried all day and then I remember telling her fiancé about her back being red. He peeled up her shirt a little bit and we saw bright red hand marks all over her back."  
"Are you sure it was handprints and not just say, a result of laying on something wrong?"  
"It had five fingers," she stated bluntly.  
"Did you have a relationship with Mr. Roberts."  
"In a way."  
"Ms. Winthrop-"  
"He raped me too."  
A sudden murmuring raced through the courtroom and Paige just sat frozen to the spot, staring at her best friend. Dean had raped Lisa? But when? Why hadn't she told her? Paige looked around in back of her and saw Spinner, Craig and Ben looking incredibly pissed off. Lisa hadn't told anyone. But was it true?  
"Order!! ORDER!!!" the judge yelled as she banged the gavel. "Please proceed," she said motioning towards Paige's lawyer.  
"So you're saying that Dean Roberts raped you also?"  
"Yes. The summer after my senior of high school, which would have made me eighteen. We were at a party, similar to the one Paige was at and we had just met. I had seen him around school and what not but we had never talked; I only knew him as the star basketball player. He said that he wanted to show me his trophies in the other room so I got up to follow him. Well he dragged me into his bedroom and proceeded to take advantage of me."  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
"No. I was too scared to tell anyone."  
"Did you tell this to my client?"  
"No...I didn't tell anyone."  
"Have you had problems with Mr. Roberts lately?"  
"No. He's been too busy trying to violate Paige. Prior to her returning home, he would give me little winks and smiles when we saw each other in town. He wrote me a note about two months after it happened and asked if we could do it again because he had fun. I was so disgusted that I ripped it up and burned it."  
"So you did have a problem with him after that incident?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know if has done this to any other girls?"  
"It's not exactly the type of thing we talk about when we go shopping. So no, I have no idea."  
"That's all your Honor," the lawyer said as Lisa answered.  
The judge shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Will the jury please rise to deliberate the outcome of this case?" The jury members rose and walked into a room and shut the door.  
  
"Lisa!!!" Paige hissed. "Did you make that up??"  
"No. I just never told anyone until today," she said as she walked by to go sit with the boys.  
"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Ben hissed at her angrily.  
"What was the point? It happened years ago!"  
"You should've told me."  
"Why? What would you have done?"  
"Beat his ass...turn him in...beat his ass..."  
"Ben!! Calm down. It's out now. I told someone when it mattered. I just want it to help Paige put that ass in jail."  
"Imagine Dad seeing his son get put in jail. This is gonna be great."  
Lisa just rubbed his arm and smiled.  
  
"All rise please for the verdict in the case of Michaelchuck vs. Roberts."  
They all stood and Craig patted Paige's shoulder from behind as she stood up.  
"In the case of Michaelchuck vs. Roberts, we find the defendant, Dean Alexander Roberts, guilty in the account of rape, assault in battery and harassment..."  
And the courtroom erupted in cheers as everyone on Paige's side of the courthouse whooped in relief. Paige just sat there crying, finally happy that it really was over.  
  
"Honey it's gone! He's going to jail!" Spinner exclaimed as he twirled her around outside on the steps. They all just grinned and whooped and yelled as they ran down the stairs, leaving Lisa and Paige behind to follow.  
"Dean's finally getting what he deserves," Lisa said quietly.  
"I know. I can't believe it. I've waited for this for years."  
"So how's it feel?"  
"Honestly? I don't know. I'm happy that he's gone, but..."  
"I know how you feel. After today, you get to be happy again...it just might take some time," Lisa replied as she hugged her. "Are you ready?"  
Paige nodded and they slowly walked down the stairs and followed the boys, who were yards ahead, for the first in months without the fear of seeing him leering and commenting about them.


	19. Epilogue

Ch 19- Finally!!!!

Eight months later

"Paige!! Get into your dress! Spit out the gum, get in your dress and put on your shoes. You have forty five minutes," her mother exclaimed as she walked into the side room. Paige just sighed and looked around. She got up slowly and walked over to the window and looked at all the cars gathered outside. Today was her day. She walked back over to her clothes and picked up the white dress and stepped into it.  
"Here, let me help you with that," Ashley's voice came from behind. Paige held up the dress and Ash zipped it up.  
"Where's your veil?"  
"No veil. I like to see where I'm going thank you," she said laughing.  
"I can't believe you're really going to do this."  
"I know. I can't believe he stuck with me this long!! I put him through hell and he still wants to marry me!!"  
"He loves you," Ashley responded twirling her own ring around on her finger.  
When they had gotten back into town, Craig had tried to make things work with Manny, but after seeing Ashley and almost having her gone, he couldn't take it. He broke it off with Manny and went back to Ashley, who had just started to get over Sean. They ended up together and this time, Craig proposed. It seemed as though the ping-pong game was officially over now.  
"Paige!!!" Lisa hissed.  
"What?"  
"You best get your ass out here in like two minutes!!!"  
Paige shrieked as she spit out her gum and jumped into her backless heels she insisted on wearing for comfort.  
"How do I look?" she questioned.  
"Great. You look beautiful," Ashley responded honestly. They gave each other a quick hug and then Ash ran to get in place.  
"I hope you're ready for this," Dylan said as Paige took her place beside him.  
"Totally," she responded with confidence.  
The doors opened and Paige felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. It was gorgeous. She had seen the church quite like this before. It wasn't decorated or anything, just the feeling had that beauty in the air. She sucked in a deep breath and began walking down the aisle, past all the pews packed with people.  
  
"Who gives this women away?" the preacher asked.  
"I do," Dylan responded as he kissed his sister and then backed off to the side where his mother was. Paige put her hand in Spinners and just grinned. They had been engaged for about three years and now they were finally getting married.  
"Do you Gavin Richard Mason take this women, Paige Renee Michaelchuck, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Paige Renee Michaelchuck take this man, Gavin Richard Mason, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
Spinner turned to Paige who was laughing and crying at the same time and just grabbed hold of her and kissed her.  
"Now I have the pleasure of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Gavin Mason," the preacher concluded as the couple stepped off the alter and walked down the alter.  
  
"Totally the best wedding ever!" Paige exclaimed later that night at the reception.  
"Hun, it's your only wedding," Hazel said.  
"Yeah...but it was the best."  
They all just shook their heads and looked around at all the people in the hall.  
"Oh Craig...looks Manny got over you quick!" Ben pointed out as Manny walked by the far end of the room.  
"J.T.!!!???"  
"What, like you thought nothing was there?" Paige asked skeptically as she gave him a pat on the back.  
"And now, it's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance!" the D.J. announced from the booth. The beginning chords of "You Are" by Jimmy Wayne began to play and Paige melted.  
"I love this song!!"  
"I know. That's why I put it in here. Because now when you hear it, you can think of me," Spinner said in her ear. She looked at him and kissed her new husband square on the mouth.  
"How did I ever get so lucky to have you stay with me?" she asked quietly.  
"Easy. I didn't want to go through life old, alone and with six cats," he said jokingly using one of her lines.  
"Shut up!!"  
"No I'm serious; I don't like cats!" he protested as she playfully shoved him.  
  
As the evening drew to a close, it was time to throw the garter and bouquet.  
"Who do you think is going to get the garter?" Craig asked Ashley.  
"Oh God...probably some young kid that doesn't even come up to my waist," she said. He smiled at her and then winked at Paige's little cousin Joey.  
"Sorry buddy...all bets are off."  
"Craig!!" she exclaimed.  
"What?? I can't make a kid smile every now and then??"  
  
Spinner threw Paige's garter and surprisingly, J.T. caught it.  
"Oh God. I think I might hurl if Manny gets my bouquet," Paige remarked as she stood with her back towards the crowd. She tossed it and then turned around quick to look to see where it landed and laughed she saw Lisa holding it.  
"Thanks Paige. Now's she going to want to get married!! We're going to have a long talk young lady..." he trialed off as Paige just shrugged playfully.  
"Not my fault!!" she yelled back.  
As Spinn and Paige moved towards the car, they got bombarded by handfuls of rice being thrown and shouts to call them when they got back into town. Once safely inside the car, he turned to his new wife.  
"So?"  
"What?"  
"What'd you think??"  
"Spinner this isn't a movie!!" she exclaimed. "We really just got married!"  
"I know. I was asking about the whole thing..."  
"Well all I can say is that I'm finally happy that it happened," she said as she sat back in his arms.  
  
"This place is huge!" he exclaimed as they entered the hotel room. He took off to "explore" the bathroom and living room while Paige just stood there taking it all in. She walked slowly towards the bathroom but stopped when she saw Spinner sitting on the bed. She sat down next to him and asked," What are you thinking?"  
"You know, we don't have to do this."  
"Umm...hun we're already married. Sorry," she said confused.  
"No! I mean this. Tonight. I know that you're probably not ready and I wanted you to know that it's fine with me."  
"Ok," she said softly, moving off the bed. "I'm going to go check out the bathroom."  
She left him sitting on the bed, unpacking as she walked in and shut and locked the door. She quickly stripped down to nothing and then put her coat back on. They had waited three years for this; there was no way she was going to have it any other way.  
"Hey babe?" she said as he turned around. "Are we gonna do this or what?" she asked playfully as he just stared at her naked body.  
"Paige..."  
"We have waited too long to not do this."  
He looked at with a questioning glance and when she gave the go ahead, he grabbed her and threw her down on the bed.  
"Good. Because when you stand in front me like that...it puts bad thoughts in my head," he said as he reassumed tasting every inch of her body.  
"That was the idea," she said unbuckling his pants.  
"Last time...are you sure?"  
"Totally," she answered feeling safe and unafraid for the first time with a man in her life.


End file.
